My Immortal
by NuttyEmmy
Summary: After an earthquake that spread across Europe and Asia, Southern China was greeted by a tsunami. Hong Kong was killed in the tsunami along with his entire nation. Now the other nations mourn him. Songfic, oneshot, character death, mild England/China.


**I'm so tired of being here… Suppressed by all my childish fears…**

China sat against the dresser on his knees, face in his hands. Who knew such a disaster could take away another nation? No one at the time really knew, did they? It was an absolute shame how the nation was taken away. Something jerked inside the earth, causing the Eurasian tectonic plate to shift violently, sending most of Europe and Asia into panic. The people did the best they could and made a run for it, trying to keep themselves and their nation alive. Most of them thought that it was just a violent earthquake, but the actual plate snapped from the extreme size of the plate. The occurrence took place in southernmost China, right by the sea. The people were greeted with a tsunami from the effects, and the nation was sure this was his end. That wasn't the case. Instead, it took the life of one of his siblings: Hong Kong.

**And if you have to leave… I wish that you would just leave**

_The eldest nation had found Hong in ruins, with only one man lying in the debris what had been washed away. China ran to his side, recognizing him as the nation's personification. He picked up the boy and held the sibling in his arms. He sobbed, praying that Hong wouldn't die. He couldn't die. China knew if the people were gone, and the land was deserted and barren, surely the nation would die. He looked around in hopes for a sign of life, but all he found was the dying nation in his arms. It was now only a matter of time. China himself was bruised and had few wounds from his own problems back in his country, but he felt being with the other nation was most important. Soon enough, the younger man opened his eyes to see his eldest brother was with him. The normally expressionless nation gave China a small smile. "Yao-ge," he whispered weakly._

_Please, China prayed, don't leave, Xiang. You _can't_ die this way. "Xiang," he begged, "__我__爱你__. __请不要走__.__"_

"_我必__须__," Hong answered weakly, then letting off a cough. He began to feel himself fading, so he then murmured, "I love you too, Yao-ge. Please don't forget that. Tell the others that I love them, too."_

_China nodded as the younger of the two closed his eyes for the last time. He started humming an old Chinese lullaby as his brother left the world._

_When the North American nations were finally able to access help, and the natural disasters had ended, the two were found alone in a field of debris. The twins approached them with caution._

**'Cause your presence still lingers here… And it won't leave me alone.**

Hong's room was as if he never left. The other Asian nations had realized that. Whenever someone passed his old room, they could almost see him sitting on his bed with a novel that England may have given to him. Korea would sometimes see him nearby when he tried getting his mind off of things by playing video games. Taiwan thought she saw him once outside, but she figured it was her imagination. The funeral was held a few days ago, and most nations were busy mourning him. Most of the nations had been in the hospital, but they had been released before the funeral. Now they were all at home. China spent most of his time in his bedroom now, and his other siblings were very worried about him. Japan even visited after a panicked call from Taiwan, and he was now worried about his old teacher.

England wasn't in much better shape than China. He left his room, but the bright green in his eyes had faded slightly to a duller emerald. The European nations hadn't gotten as bad of weather as those of Asia, and England mourned for his lost colony. He may have returned Hong to China, but he still thought of him as close family. America would stop by on his way to visiting Russia, who had also suffered greatly from the earthquakes. Canada would join him, and remain with England until America came back to get him. When America had left after his first visit after Hong's death, the British nation sobbed into Canada's shoulder. He let out all his grief in one blow, making himself feel a lot better. France would come by sometimes and stay with the two nations. The American nation would come back a few hours later and join the old family in a group hug before leaving with his brother. The Frenchman left soon after them, bidding his friend/enemy goodbye for the evening.

**These wounds won't seem to heal… This pain is just too real…  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.**

China's wounds had long since healed, but he still felt the bitter pain in his chest. He brought his hand up to it as if he was trying to stop his heart from shattering. Korea listened up against the door to see what his Aniki was doing, but he heard nothing. He reported to his siblings that he didn't even hear sobbing. It had been quiet in the house since the death, and it would seem the eldest hadn't cried yet. Japan wondered if it was safe to keep in so much emotion at all. Korea, being the second eldest, took responsibility in making the meals. He would deliver the meals himself to the lonesome Chinese nation, but Taiwan insisted on doing it herself. China gratefully accepted the meals, but he said nothing. His siblings began to wonder if he had even spoken at all since Hong left. They were all facing the cruel truth that nothing could bring Hong back anyway. Besides, what could have stopped such a natural disaster?

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears…**

_The Asian siblings were all following their eldest brother down the path through the bamboo forest to retrieve some water. China held the buckets on each end of the large stick resting on his shoulders. The children often wondered how the other nation could handle all the weight when the water was put into those empty wooden buckets. They decided that he was a lot stronger than he looked, and could handle anything. Hong let off a quiet yelp when he tripped over a root, scraping his knee against some stones on the ground. He may have been expressionless, but it was only natural for a child to cry in such a situation. Korea and Japan didn't trip on the root, so Hong didn't think there was one anyway. Taiwan didn't even trip over her skirt! The young Chinese boy cried quietly on the ground. China turned instantly, putting down the buckets. He approached his youngest brother and took a look at the wound. "We should get that cleaned up," he had said. "Yong Soo, Kiku, can you get those buckets for me please aru?"_

_Korea and Japan did as they were told, taking the large stick in both of their hands. With their combined power, they easily carried the buckets home. Taiwan walked behind them as China held Hong in his arms. They could all go back and get water later, but the young sibling's well-being was much more important to him. "There we go," China soothed as he finished wrapping the scrape on Hong's knee. "Good as new aru!"_

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears…**

_It was late in the Asian household. All of them were asleep in their beds soundly. Korea, Hong Kong, and Japan shared a room while Taiwan had her own room since she was a girl. In the middle of the night, Hong had awoken with a nightmare, sitting up in his bed. He looked over to his two brothers, slipping from his bed as if not to wake them. Korea turned over with a small 'da-ze' and went back to sleep. Kiku didn't move. Hong sighed in relief as he ventured out into the hall and to his other brother's room. He entered slowly, trying not to wake up China. The elder nation woke up from the sound of tiny footsteps, and opened his eyes to see Hong in his room. He sat up in alarm, wondering what was going on. "Xiang? What are you doing up so late at night aru?" he asked._

"_I had a bad dream," Hong answered quietly, as if he was embarrassed by it._

_China gave the child a small smile, and patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Come here then," he told his young sibling. "I'll protect you aru." Hong didn't hesitate to climb into his elder's bed._

**And I held your hand through all of these years…  
But you still have…** **All of me…**

It hurt more than anything he had ever experienced in his entire five thousand years of existence. He couldn't cry though, not when his other siblings could easily hear him. He had to be strong… for them. China began coming out of his room to cook and do other things, trying to wean himself back into how life used to be. He found, though, that he just couldn't do it. No matter how hard he tried, his chest still felt that horrible pain. The other Asian nations took notice of how much their elder had changed since the incident. He was very quiet, and much less of that outgoing person he used to be. China- no, Yao Wang- was in pain. He had become so attached to his siblings, the very idea of losing one of them hurt. Now that he actually had lost one, it just hurt even more.

**You used to captivate me… By your resonating light…  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind…**

_Hong Kong was an intelligent boy. England knew that from the moment he laid his eyes on the younger nation. He had brought the Chinese boy home from his victory over China in the Opium Wars. The Brit had also learned that the boy was strong, and didn't cry the entire way over. He was a lot like his brother that way. His spirit was very bright; England could tell by the way he presented himself. He was curious about how Hong became that way, but he could only come up with the fact China had raised him well. Very well indeed. No matter what happened to the boy, his spirit never broke. He remained the same Hong Kong he had been before being taken to England. _And now that spirit had left with Hong's very existence.

The Englishman entered Hong's old room from when he was staying with him, and opened a few of the books. They were old, but they were also in good shape. The boy took care of his things, England concluded. Then he found a diary hidden behind some books. The worn man sighed, his heart breaking when he opened it to see the boy's handwriting. He couldn't read in Chinese, which was what was used on the first few pages. He flipped a few to see the parts he could understand. He saw how Hong wrote about his life in that book, and England felt the tears in his eyes return. _'I've been learning English from Mr. Kirkland, so I'm trying to write it so I don't forget.' _Hong had written. _'I also have a notebook for practicing Chinese, so I don't forget that either. I hope knowing both languages won't overcome me.'_ England turned a few pages, looking for anything that caught his eye. He paused at a later page._ 'At first I thought my new caretaker could be scary,' _Hong wrote,_ 'but it turns out I was wrong. He reminds me a bit of Yao-ge, since he is very kind.'_ The British man put down the book on the bed he was seated on when he heard the doorbell. It must have been America and Canada, so he got up to go answer the door.

**Your face it haunts… My once pleasant dreams…  
Your voice it chased away… All the sanity in me.**

The next morning, England awoke with a start. His hand was on his chest, and he was breathing heavily. He dreamed that there was a chance, a chance for Hong's survival. He quickly wiped his eyes, hurt by the ending of his dream. They all had tried to save him in the dream, but the last thing he saw was Hong's dead body all alone. This had been happening a lot, actually. He often saw the young man's face in his dreams, and they soon became nightmares. He shook, wishing that he had someone with him. There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Arthur?" a voice called.

It was Sealand. England choked out, "Come in, lad."

"You okay?" the younger blonde asked, entering the room.

England nodded, sitting on the edge of his bed. The morning ritual had begun. Sealand knew what to do as he crossed the room, wrapping his arms around his brother. He reacted by sobbing into his elder brother's shoulder. England rubbed his sibling's back comfortingly. "I miss him too," Sealand cried.

"We all do," his brother said.

**These wounds won't seem to heal… This pain is just too real…  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.**

England sat in the living room after breakfast, wondering if there actually was something he could have done. He put his hand to his chest, feeling his heart breaking from the fact that no, there was nothing he could have done. He was much too far away, and the entire continent had suffered. Europe had its suffering as well, but not as horribly. Instead of mulling over it even more, which would only upset the English nation further, he waited patiently on the couch for his friends to arrive. Sealand came in and sat with him, deciding not to go to Latvia's house today. He felt his elder brother needed him more than Latvia did anyway. It wasn't like Russia was dead or something. No, Hong Kong was dead.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears…**

_The British man was in his kitchen, enjoying a nice cup of tea. The Earl Grey seemed to take his taste buds, and himself, to a paradise unknown to most of the world. Only one other nation he had ever met in his life appreciated a nice cup of tea like he did, and that nation's brother was currently in his care. Hong Kong was playing with some firecrackers in the backyard, enjoying the sound of explosion and the appearance of fire. England almost dropped his tea when he heard a small yelp coming from the yard. He ran out to see Hong waving his hand in the air, repeating the word 'ow' quietly to himself. By human reaction, his eyes had watered only slightly. The young nation wasn't in tears though. England approached him and gently took the other's wrist in his hands. "Does it hurt?" he asked._

_Hong shook his head. "I'm fine, Arthur," he insisted._

"_We should still get some ice on that, or it'll become a blister," England informed. With that said, the Brit got Hong back into the house and put some ice on his burnt hand._

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears…**

_England awoke in the middle of the night to see Hong Kong had helped himself, and was now resting next to him. He turned to look at the young boy, wondering why he was there. Hong opened his eyes, since he was wide awake. When the Englishman asked the matter, Hong told him he had had a nightmare. "A nightmare, you say?" England asked. Hong nodded. "Well, Alfred used to get those, too."_

_The boy's expression didn't change. "Can I stay here for tonight? Maybe you can protect me from the monsters like Yao-ge," he said._

_Upon hearing this, the elder chuckled, "Not to worry, lad. You may stay here tonight. I hope I do as well a job as your brother."_

**And I held your hand through all of these years…  
But you still have…** **All of me…**

His nation was not in as much pain as he was. Arthur Kirkland felt remorse and pain in his chest. He wondered how many nations felt exactly the same as him. Probably most of them, he concluded. England barely spoke as he took part in a small conversation between his three visitors. America then offered they all go out to dinner. It would be 'the hero's' treat. More like America asked Canada for money, and his brother reluctantly gave it to him. England invited his brother Peter to join the adults when they all left the house. That was when the British man decided that tomorrow he'd visit a friend who probably needed him right about now. He told the others not to come, and he called up Finland so he and Sweden could watch Sealand after he left. After dinner, he went to pack a small case and purchased the plane ticket online. The flight would leave in a few hours.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone…  
But though you're still with me… I've been alone all along…**

China had gone back to his room for the day, and he started coming out less and less again. His siblings worried about his well-being, but they didn't want to bother their elder brother. Japan denied such ties, but he still worried about China. When he had first woken up in the hospital, he thought he would find Hong Kong safe in the bed next to him. When America visited the nations in said hospital, he quietly told the elder nation that Hong was gone. China blanched, unable to process what his ally had said. Hong Kong really was gone? No, this is all just a bad dream. Soon he'd wake up in his own bed, and his brother would still be alive. Right? After he realized it wasn't a dream, he tried to get the rest of him to realize it too. It still hurt whenever he passed Hong's room, or when he even thought of him. Part of him still seemed to think that Hong Kong would be home soon. They say the dead never really leave. They remain in your heart or something like that. China wondered if Hong really was there, which would explain why it hurt so much. It didn't help the fact that he was actually gone from the face of the planet, so China remained alone in his room.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears…  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears…  
And I held your hand through all of these years…**

England arrived late in the Beijing airport. He had called ahead and told Japan he was coming, so Japan and Taiwan were waiting for him at the airport. Korea was given the task to remain home in case China did anything. It was only precautionary. The two Asian nations brought England home with them, and helped him get situated in the guest room. The Brit felt a small tug on his heart as he passed Hong's room, but he didn't say anything of it. Afterward, he asked where China was. Korea quietly led him over to the elder's room, which was odd for him. Korea was never quiet before, England thought. He must have been affected too. The English man opened the door slowly, revealing the ebony-haired man sitting alone in his room. He entered and closed the door behind him. China looked up as the door clicked shut, and stood up as quickly as his body would allow. His voice caught in his throat as he opened his mouth to speak. He worried he would burst into tears, so he closed his mouth again with nothing being said. "Arthur," China said quietly.

There was no hesitation as the smaller nation met with the other halfway for an embrace, being engulfed by the Brit's arms. Something about this situation only pushed China closer to a break-down, so he had no choice. He threw away his pride and sobbed into the other's chest. England rubbed the sobbing nation's back to help soothe him. "I know," he said. "I miss him too, love."

"It hurts," Yao finally spoke. "It hurts so much ahen."

The taller of the two placed a kiss on the other's head before murmuring, "I know. I promise it'll get better. Besides," he allowed China to back himself up to look up at him, "I don't think staying in one place will help."

China moved himself back where he was, trying to get as much out of the hug as he possibly could. The other nation didn't mind, and held him close. All that was concealed in the poor elder's heart was finally released. A few moments passed before the sobbing slowed, and now China was just resting his head against the British nation. He finally felt as if some weight was taken from his shoulders. England asked, "Feel better?"

"A little," China admitted.

**But you still have…**

Japan and the others were curious, so they slowly opened the door to peek in at the two hugging nations. "Aniki?" Korea tried. He actually sounded a bit timid. England relaxed his arms and put them to his sides while China turned to look to his other siblings. "I want one of those too, da-ze."

He meant a hug. Taiwan stepped up agreed with her Korean brother. China smiled weakly to them. "Then come get it aru," he said, holding out his arms.

Korea and Taiwan made a run for it, and they were greeted by the elder's arms around them. They all had a group hug and held it while Japan remained in the doorway. He and England exchanged expressions before he approached the group slowly. When asked the matter, Japan admitted he wanted to join the group hug. He was let in enthusiastically while they also pulled in their guest. The five nations said nothing while they just enjoyed the company of one another. When they finally broke off, China started for the kitchen. England passed him and got there first. "I'll make the tea," he told his companion.

China groaned, "Aiyah, but you're the guest ahen. I'll make the tea."

England smiled at the slightly annoyed nation; there was definitely progress here. He complied, moving out of China's way so he could make the tea for the other nations. Things started to finally go back to normal. Well, almost. Hong's death had a large impact on the world, but they would all have to be strong for him. However, there always seemed to be something missing in the eyes of those who had come to know Hong so well. It was like he was a big part of them as much as a big part of their lives.

**All of me…**

**

* * *

**

I got the idea to do this while listening to the song by Evanescence... it's so sad.  
I'm proud of this piece and stuff, even though I was cruel to poor Hong Kong.  
Now I'm going to force myself to work on my unfinished stuff. -nods-

By the way, **words like this are the song lyrics. **_Words like this are a flashback._ This is present time.  
Song by Evanescence. I don't own this song or Hetalia.

Translations:  
我爱你 (Wǒ ài nǐ) - I love you  
请不要走 (Qǐng bùyào zǒu) - Please don't go  
我必须 (Wǒ bìxū) - I must


End file.
